leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blue's Porygon2
| gender=Genderless | nature=Quirky | type1=Normal | media=special | evolution=1 | epnum=PS018 | numeps1=between 68 and 142 | firststagename=Porygon | prevonum=137 | evo1num=233 | epname=A Tale of Ninetales | firstevoep=PS160 | firstevoname=''Prior to'' Playful Porygon2 | pokemonname=Porygon2 | current=With Blue | va=no | }} Porygon2 (Japanese: ポリゴン２ Porygon2) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his sixth overall. As of My, My, My Mimic, it is level 78 and its Characteristic is "highly curious." History Porygon2 first appeared as a Porygon in A Tale of Ninetales, when bought him from the Rocket Game Corner. After Blue let Porygon out of its Poké Ball it ran away, causing Blue to run into . Because of this the two accidentally trade their Pokémon. During the three days that Red has Blue's team he attempts to get them to relax and open up to him, with little success. They later traded back, while keeping the caring attitude that Red installed in them. In The Art of Articuno, Porygon and Pika successfully surprise attack Koga and knock him out. In The Primeape Directive, Porygon helped to defeat a group of rampaging and after using its ability to move through cyberspace to switch from Blue's Pokédex to 's. In Striking Golduck, Porygon was Blue's last resort to fight Agatha's . Because Gengar would hide in the shadows and attack with , Blue decided to use Porygon's to turn into a . Porygon was then able to counter Gengar's Counter attack but was unable to get Gengar out of the shadows long enough to land a finishing attack. Blue eventually managed to lure Gengar out of the shadows and had Porygon finish it with . Porygon reappeared in Playful Porygon2, where it was revealed to have evolved into a . It fought against 's before they were interrupted by . In Red and Blue Make Purple Opponents, Porygon2 is used alongside in a double battle against Red and his Snor and Gyara. Gyara starts the battle off with his Ability , and Blue responds by having Golduck use and Porygon2 use on Red's Pokémon. Red then has Gyara counterattack with on Porygon2, while Snor attacks Golduck with . Gyara next uses on Golduck, and Golduck uses to hide and avoid further damage. Red counters by having Snor use , dealing damage to Porygon2, twice the damage to Golduck due to him being underground, which causes him to faint, and Gyara being unaffected due to him being part . As Red celebrates he notices that Gyara had been paralyzed by the effects of Tri Attack. Blue takes the opportunity to switch in Porygon2 for . In Once More into the Unown, Porygon2 uses its cyber abilities to enter into the Trainer Tower's computer system "R". Using the Salac Berry Blue gave it Porygon2 quickly reaches the central nervous system and attacks with , disabling it. Not long after this "R" recovers and traps Porygon2 with a virtual lock. Porygon2 made its most recent appearance in The Final Battle VII, battling Guile Hideout's stolen Pokémon. Personality and characteristics As a Porygon, it was originally disobedient and would run away. However, after and 's temporary trade, it became more affectionate towards Blue and followed his orders from then on. As it is a man-made Pokémon designed to move around cyberspace, Porygon2 has been in use mainly via Blue's Pokédex as a surprise attack. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Conversion|1=Sharpen|2=Psybeam|3=Tri Attack}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Conversion|1=Sharpen|2=Psybeam|3=Tri Attack}} as a Porygon|image2=Blue Porygon2 mod 4}}|0=Conversion 2|1=Zap Cannon|2=Recycle|3=Tri Attack}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Conversion 2|1=Zap Cannon|2=Recycle|3=Tri Attack}}}} Trivia * Despite the games stating that the Porygon line is genderless, the Chuang Yi translation of My, My, My Mimic states that Porygon2 is male. This mistake is not present in the VIZ Media translation. * Porygon2 is the only genderless Pokémon that Blue owns. Related articles Porygon2 Porygon2 de:Blaus Porygon2 es:Porygon2 de Azul it:Porygon2 di Blu ja:グリーンのポリゴン2 zh:小茂的多边兽Ⅱ